Meant to Bee Yours
by miko-miya
Summary: Compilation of Bumbleby oneshots! Some will be fluff, some will be angst and some will be rated M if you know what I mean.
1. Timer

WARNING: Feels.

Blake shot up in her bed, breathing heavy. She looked at the clock.

4:03

Blake groaned and got up, careful not to wake Yang who was lying on the other side of the bed on her stomach. Blake didn't remember Yang climbing into the bed but she probably just lost track of time on her late night run and came in after Blake fell asleep.

Blake went to the kitchen and grabbed a mug. She started the water to boil and grabbed a teabag. She hoped some tea would help her get back to sleep.

...

Wait.

Why couldn't she sleep again?

Blake watched the numbers on the timer countdown as she tried to remember why she had woken up at such an early hour.

3.

The timer hit the number and Blake went to go get it before it went off as to not wake Yang.

2.

Blake froze.

1.

Yang.

 _'The grimm had them surrounded. Weiss was injured and couldn't walk, Ruby was unconscious, Blake struggled to stand straight after a nasty hit to the head and Yang had bruises already forming all over her body and was breathing heavily. The fiery blonde was standing in front of her teammates, firing off rounds and trying to hold off the monsters until help arrived._

 _It wasn't supposed to be like this._

 _It was supposed to be a simple scouting mission, looking for a small pack of 5 that'd come too close to a town._

 _They'd found out that 5 was actually 30 very quickly._

 _Yang turned her head to look at her teammates. Her body trembled in fear but her stance remained strong and flames licked at her hair._

 _Blake thought she resembled a dragon at that moment._

 _Yang met her eyes. Gold stared into red before Yang blinked and just like that the lilac was back. "Take care of them." she yelled at Blake and grimly smiled. Blake's eyes widened._

 _No..._

 _'I love you.' Yang mouthed at Blake before blinking the red back into place and turning around to face the horde._

 _With a mighty battle cry, the fighter launched herself at the Grimm and a giant burst of flames swept into the air, felt and seen by those all around the valley._

 _It drowned out the broken cry of a now alone faunus.'_

Blake leaned onto the counter with shaky knees and tears streaming down her face. She stared at the timer.

0.

She ran back to her bedroom.

She collapsed to the floor and sobbed.

There was no one else in the bed.

 **A/N: Oh yeah! We're kicking it off with angst! Sorry, not sorry. The next one will be fluff, I promise. Also, compared to what I usually write, this is really short. Sorry! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this! Make sure to vote to let me know**


	2. Pet Store

Short, AU fluff. I do not own RWBY or the characters. Hope you enjoy!

Yang's POV

Blake and I were walking around the downtown area. Weiss had dragged the whole team here, shouting something about dressing like ruffians and then dragged Ruby away. We decided to grab some food and after we ate, we decided to go window shopping.

We had been walking around the area for about 15 minutes and nothing was really interesting so I suggested that we could go pick up groceries while the other two were shopping. Blake agreed and we walked over to my bike which I had brought while Blake, Ruby, and Weiss traveled in the heiress's limo. We got on and I smiled when Blake wrapped her arms around my waist.

"What?" she asked.

"What?" I replied back.

"You're grinning like an idiot."

"Yeah, cause I'm with you." Blake blushed at that and I chuckled.

"Hang on." I said and we were off.

I pulled up to a grey and blue building. The sign on the front said 'Pet's Place' and Blake sighed.

"Really, Yang?" Blake asked, unimpressed but I just ignored her.

"I have to get Ruby some more food for Zwei. She never gets the right kind herself anyway." I said. Zwei lived with Weiss and Ruby now. I would've taken him but my girlfriend didn't particularly like the black and white dog. I grabbed her hand, running to the store before she could protest. We walked in through the door and the bell chimed.

"Come on. The food's at the back." We walked to the back where the dog food was and conveniently, it was right in front of the dog adoption center. We were barked at and I could feel Blake grimacing. I squeezed her hand and smiled at her.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you." I said and she blushed and nodded. I scanned the aisle for the specific food I wanted but couldn't find it. An employee walked by me and I stopped him, asking him to help me. He asked me to follow him and I let go of Blake's hand to do so, assuming she would follow me.

Finally, we found a bag and I turned around but was alarmed to see that Blake was nowhere around me. I walked around the store until finally, the only place I had left to search was the back.

I found her there.

She was kneeling in front of a cage with a sad look on her face, completely ignoring all of the other dogs.

I walked over to her quietly and looked into the cage she was in front of. Right in front of her was a small, black puppy, just sitting and waving its tail at her. It cocked it's head to the side and looked at me before standing up and waving its tail harder. My eyes widened in surprise as I noticed it's leg. Or lack thereof. It's front right leg was missing.

"Hello! That's Bella, in case you guys were wondering."

Blake and I turned our heads to look at the young, smiling employee standing beside us.

"She's very cute." I said. She nodded her head.

"Yeah, usually puppies go really quickly but because of her... predicament, she's not as popular. She's been here two weeks already."

I opened my mouth to say how sad that was and stuff when Blake spoke out of nowhere.

"What breed?" she asked. She had turned her head back to the little canine, who seemed to be happy with the attention.

"Newfoundlander cross Labrador Retriever." said the employee. I stared down at Blake, wondering what she was thinking.

"Can I hold her?" asked Blake and my mouth dropped open.

"Of course!" Exclaimed the girl who was already walking over to the cage with a key and opening it. The little dog hobbled to the girl immediately and she picked her up and handed her to Blake.

Blake cradled the dog gently and Bella lifted her head to lick at Blake's chin while wagging his tail. My heart fluttered.

After a minute, Bella laid her head down on Blake's chest and I watched as the girl I'm in love with gave the most gentle smile to me. I smiled back.

"Are you looking to adopt?" asked the smiling employee who I'd forgotten was there.

I looked at Blake and the puppy in her arms and then at Blake's eyes and when I saw the question in them, I answered for both of us.

"Yes."

 **A/N: Not my best work but just a quick thing I sped through. The next one is longer though so make sure you keep an eye out for the update! Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Missing Sister

AU!

Blake had been walking back to her apartment after a late night study session at the library. Blake chuckled to herself. It's 12:00 on a Friday night and she was walking home from a library. Illia was going to have a fit and then try to drag her to a party to which Blake would always say "I can't. I have to study."

Not that there was anything wrong with that. Not at all. That's how Blake liked it. She loved Illia but her friend didn't seem to understand that she just liked to keep to herself and that she could have fun doing it.

Books, food, and blankets. That's all she needed.

"H-hey! Stop it!" Blake heard a high pitched voice shriek. Her head whipped in the direction of the sound, an alleyway across the street. Blake's ears twitched atop her head as she listened for another sound.

"Get off of me!" The voice yelled. Blake looked around. The streets were pretty much empty except for the cars that occasionally raced by.

'Damn it.' Blake thought and inwardly groaned.

She raced across the street into the alley to see two men standing in front of a young girl. One of them had her arms pinned above her head and she had tears streaming down her cheeks. Anger grew in Blake's chest.

"Let her go!" she yelled, gaining all of their attention. The girl looked at Blake and she almost tripped at the short black hair and wide silver eyes that stared at her. Wait. Blake knew this girl.

"Ohoho! Lookie here! We got another catch!" One of the men said, grinning widely. The other chuckled. Blake held her poker face.

"Come here, kitten. Join this one." He gestured to the girl. "We'll tear you apart. In a good way of course."

Blake burst forward. The man not holding the girl stumbled back in surprise and raised his fist but Blake was too quick. She ducked under his arm and kneed him where the sun doesn't shine. He collapsed to the ground, holding his pelvis and the other man let go of the girl and rushed at Blake, only to have a fist driven into his face. Blake heard a snap as she broke the man's nose and he cried out, dropping to his knees and clutching the broken bone.

Blake walked away from the men and over to the girl who was sitting against the building, breathing deeply.

"Hey, are you okay?" Blake kneeled down on one knee in front of her. She nodded and wiped her tears away.

"Yeah, thanks." she said.

"C'mon, we should get out of here." said Blake and she wasted no time in helping the girl up and pulling her out of the alley.

"You're Ruby, right?" said Blake and Ruby's eyes widened.

"How do you know my name?" she asked.

"You're in my biology class. With Mr. Oobleck."

"Wait, you're in that class?! Oh gosh, I'm so sorry! I just- I- you-" Blake chuckled at the girl struggling for words.

"It's okay. I'm at the back and I'm usually pretty quiet. I'm Blake." Blake said and held her hand out to shake. Ruby took it.

"Nice to meet you!" she exclaimed.

"So, what happened?" asked Blake.

"Oh, well, I live like a half a block that way and my girlfriend and I got in a fight and I ran out for some air but then I just kept running and got a little far and so I went to call my sister but then I realized that I forgot my phone and I didn't have any money so I started to run back again and I was taking a shortcut and then those guys popped out of nowhere and... well you know what happened after that." Ruby said, taking in a huge breath after and panting.

"Oh." Blake responded.

"Yeah. Anyways, I should probably get back home, my sister and girlfriend are probably worried."

"Right." Blake said.

Ruby grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

"Come on!"

"Wait, what?"

"This really isn't necessary, Ruby." said Blake. They were in the elevator, heading up to Ruby's apartment. The energetic young girl had insisted that she and Blake walk together back to her place and that Blake stay there for the night because it was "too dangerous for her to walk home alone." Blake had resisted a sarcastic resort at that. She usually would've declined and gone home but Blake could tell that Ruby was still scared and, even if it was only half a block, she didn't want to leave her alone.

"Nonsense! Of course it is!" Ruby said and walked out of the elevator when the doors opened. Blake's eyes widened.

"Ruby?"

"Hm?"

"I thought you said you lived in an apartment."

Blake walked straight from the elevator into a large penthouse. It was extremely elegant and had an amazing view of the city. You could even see the campus from here! After a second of astonishment, Blake registered the two other people staring at them from the far side of the room. The white-haired one started to run at Ruby and then, to Blake's alarm, jumped into her and sent them both crashing to the floor.

"You dolt!" she cried with tears streaming down her face.

Which Blake could see clearly now and recognize.

Oh shit.

Ruby's girlfriend was Weiss Schnee, heiress to Schnee enterprises.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." said Ruby which seemed to snap Weiss out of her distressed state. She jumped to her feet and pulled Ruby up by her collar.

"Where were you?!"

"Ah ha ha, yeah uhm, I actually ran into some trouble in an alleyway..." said Ruby sheepishly. Then the other person in the room, who Blake now noticed had calmly made their way over to them, grabbed Ruby and examined her over.

"What?! Are you hurt?" she said and Blake's mouth almost dropped open. Blake's eyes scanned the beautiful blonde.

"No, no! Really, I'm okay. Actually, she saved me." Ruby gestured to Blake behind her. "Guys, this is Blake."

Blake straightened as the attention was brought to her and her breath caught when lilac eyes peered into her own.

Blake waved. "Hello." she said politely. She could feel Weiss scrutinizing her but she couldn't take her eyes off of the unnamed woman. It seemed to be the same for the woman as well.

Weiss cleared her throat, breaking the spell.

"So... Blake. Do you mind explaining to us what happened?" Weiss said. Blake glared at her offensive tone. She wished she had her bow on.

"Weiiiiiiiiiiiiss." whined Ruby. "Be nice."

"I am just looking out for you-"

"I was walking home from the library when I heard Ruby yell so I went and helped her and then I walked her home." Blake said simply.

"She beat up two guys! It was really cool!" exclaimed Ruby.

Blake winced at Ruby's words. She had really hoped Ruby wouldn't bring that up. Of course, Weiss scowled and Blake swore she could hear her mutter "Ruffian." under her breath but to her surprise, the blonde one didn't seem put off. In fact, she seemed surprised, which was to be expected, but also impressed. Weiss opened her mouth to say something but the mystery woman walked towards Blake, with eye contact Blake very obviously noticed, making Weiss shut her mouth. She stopped right in front of Blake and held out a hand.

"Thanks for helping Ruby. I'm Yang." she said.

Blake took the hand without breaking eye contact.

"Blake."

At that moment, looking into Yang's eyes and holding her hand, Blake decided that, just maybe, she did need more than books, food, and blankets.

A/N: I will probably (most definitely) write a part 2 for this in the future so keep your eyes peeled! As always, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
